Halloween with the Cullens
by iluvedward12
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Stephanie Meyers never mentioned Halloween? Well I have and here's my version of what Halloween would be like with the Cullen's. Please review! P.S also check out my story B.S at the Cullens


Halloween time

Halloween at the Cullen's

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I finally realized that I ran out of ink. I reached across the desk and grabbed a new pen from my pencil cup. I looked back down at my Calculus homework, frowning because this was the last thing I wanted to do. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting today because for the first time this week it was nice and sunny outside. There I was, sitting in my room trying to procrastinate as much as possible when I noticed the calendar hanging on the wall. I couldn't wait for Friday because it was my favorite holiday, Halloween! It was only two days away! I just love the Halloween count down special they have going on ABC family and the spooky decorations. Just then I realized that the Cullen's haven't even decorated or mentioned anything about Halloween. I was very curious because Alice is always so active and so on top of things, I would have thought she'd be trying to get me to have a party or dress up in some tasteless costume like a nurse or something. Just then, the house phone rang. I ran downstairs; more like tripped down the stairs, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said, half listening because I was still trying to figure out why the Cullen's haven't mentioned Halloween.

"Bella," said the smooth, velvety voice I know and love.

"Edward! Hi! Are you back yet? How was hunting?" I asked, sounding ecstatically and blushing for no reason. Just then the door bell rang. "Oh, hold on Edward. Some one is at the door." I said into the phone as I made my way into the hall to open the door. I unlocked the top bolt and when I opened the door I saw…

"Edward!" There he was, standing in his leather jacket, khaki pants and a brown shirt with his cell phone to his ear smiling at me. It reminded me of how I would see girls in school with pictures of Abercrombie models in their locker, but better. I ran and jumped on him and tried to give him the biggest hug I could manage while he spun me around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day, Emmett almost killed me," said Edward as he gave me a kiss. I sighed into it; this was the thing I was waiting for all day. "Let's go to my house. Esme and Carlisle would like to have a meeting. Shall we go?"

"Oh, we shall" I said as I got down and ran inside to put the phone back. I checked the clock, it was 4:00. I received a note from Charlie saying he was coming home late so not to bother with dinner. I grabbed my jacket out of the closet and ran back to Edward as he led me to his car. Not even ten minutes later, he was at my side opening the door for me. He grabbed me up in his arms and carried me into the house. The family must have been waiting for us because they all sat at the kitchen table, the one where we like to play our card games like B.S.

"Bella!" screeched Alice as she came over and hugged me. Behind her, Emmett came up, bumped her out of the way and gave me a bear hug.

"You didn't do anything funny while I was away did you?"

"No Emmett, I like to save my embarrassing moments just for you," I said sarcastically and a little out of breath from the hug. I can not wait to become a vampire, they will pay. We all took our seats when Carlisle stood up. Alice started bouncing up and down before he even said anything. She obviously knew what was happening and she was very excited.

"Okay kids, two days from now is Halloween and I'm in a holiday mood. I know we usually don't do this but Esme and I were thinking that we should do something. Maybe have a little get together the night of, we could wear costumes?" said Carlisle.

"Yes!" Alice screamed as she jumped out of her chair. "Okay here's what's going to happen. Bella, tell your dad that tomorrow you're going to spend the night so we can study for a big test. Edward, you will pick her up of course, and after school we will go and get the decorations."

"Break!" yelled Emmett. "This is so awesome. An actual Halloween party, who would have thought? So Rosalie, what are you going to be?" he asked. Rosalie just smiled and gave him a little wink. I noticed that Edward winced and Jasper cringed. I could only imagine what Emmett and Rosalie were thinking; actually I didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand. What did Emmett mean when he said who would of thought you would have a Halloween party?" I asked, confused.

"Well we usually don't celebrate Halloween, it's usually tradition that vampires stay in on Halloween. We've also had so many of them it kind of blends in with the rest of the year. It's not a really big deal to us, I guess," Edward said.

"And we've seen all the scary movies. Also, seeing little kids running around dressed as vampires with fangs and capes…it's kind of offensive, you know," laughed Jasper. I guess I never thought of it like that. I wonder if they're just doing this for me.

"Hmm…what am I going to be?" Alice wondered. "Maybe I'll be an angel or something."

"Um…Alice, it's Halloween. It's supposed to be scary! You know like monsters and demons," I said.

"We're already scary." said Rosalie.

"Good Point," I said.

"Alright then, that settles it. Bella, feel free to invite anyone you want. Well when I say that I mean anyone except…"

"It's okay Alice, I know," I said, thinking of Jacob. I really haven't seen him in a while.

"Good. Now every one, start brainstorming for your costumes! Be creative! Jasper, let's go." And with that, Alice and Jasper went upstairs which made it okay for the rest of us. Edward grabbed my hand and he carried me to his room and laid me on his bed.

"So what are you going to be?" I asked as I snuggled close to his chest.

"I don't know yet. Alice said to be creative. What about you?"

"I have a feeling instead of being scary, Alice will make sure I pick out something sexy," I sighed.

"Bella, Alice can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But…I can't say I wouldn't mind," said Edward as he hugged me closer. I could hear the smile in his voice when he said that. I smiled at that as I imagined myself at the party while wearing a sexy nurse outfit. First of all, who would wear that? Second of all, I bet if I did, maybe he would forget about waiting to give me my human experience. Hmm…

"Wait…would you be mad at me if I did wear something a little more…sexy?" I asked seriously wondering what he would say.

"No. I think that if I can keep my composure for this long, I can get through a Halloween costume. What do you have in mind?" wondered Edward.

"You know what; it's going to be a surprise. Yep. I'm not even going to tell Alice so don't even think about it."

"She can see the future, love. I will find out, you know," Edward replied smugly.

"Well I'll just make sure she doesn't tell you okay?"

"Got it!" a voice yelled from downstairs. I guess Alice got the message.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" I asked adding a little pout.

"Of course, love." He wrapped me up in his arms and ran downstairs to the family room. He set me on the sofa as I grabbed the remote, and flipped through the channels. I checked ABC family first and noticed that Hocus Pocus was on. I love that movie; I used to watch it with my mom every Halloween. My childhood memory was sadly interrupted when I heard some one laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't watch this. It's just too scary!" laughed Edward sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up! This movie has sentimental value to me. I watch it every year, thank you very much. Plus, it's a classic!" I said defensively.

"Please! A classic is Halloween or Freddie Kruger! Not some Disney movie starring Sarah Jessica Parker!" yelled Emmett who apparently was in the room. I swear, I blinked for one second and when I looked around, the whole family was sitting around the T.V.

"Bella, if you want a scary movie, we'll show you some real Halloween movies," said Jasper. Alice jumped up to the movie cabinet and pulled out fifteen movies. Emmett helped her narrow the group down to three choices.

"Which one?" Alice asked as she held up the movies. They were Texas Chain Saw Massacre, the newest version of The Hitcher, and The Grudge. "Hitcher," I said firmly. Just then, Carlisle and Esme walked in carrying a bowl of popcorn and handed it to me .I did well during the movie except for the very beginning when I was caught off guard during a suspense part. And because of it I jumped so big that my popcorn bowl flew up and hit Emmett on the head on the opposite side of the couch. I didn't realize what happened until I stopped screaming. I heard Emmett yell, "Oww!" and everyone else laughing hysterically. Alice had to pause the movie because they were all laughing so hard. We continued to watch the movie, but whenever a scary part came up Edward would cover my eyes and Emmett would put his arms over his head. When the movie was over, Edward drove me home right before Charlie came back.

The next day, I brought a duffel bag full of clothes to school because I would be spending the night at the Cullen's. After school we all headed to the nearest Party City and got all the Halloween decorations. We got cups, plates, fake cobwebs, fake spiders, a cool skeleton in a life-size coffin for the lawn, a smoke machine, and so much more. We headed home to start setting up the outside. Jasper was on the roof setting up a gigantic plastic spider so it looked like a scene from the movie Eight Legged Freaks. Emmett was setting up the sound system in the garage, trying out the spooky music for when the party guests walk by.

Esme and Carlisle were setting up the fake cobwebs in the bushes and sticking spiders on them. Rosalie was putting caution tape around everything in sight. There was some around the door, the porch, the trees, and even the coffin. Alice was in charge of the invitations; the only people I invited were Jessica, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and Mike. Edward and I were setting up spot lights in the yard. We had a red one reflecting on the spider on the house and some little green ones reflecting on the cobwebs. It did look like a real haunted house. I was going to go with the family to pick up the food at the store, but I only had an hour and a half before Charlie came home and I still needed a costume. Edward dropped me off at my house and I took the truck back to Party City. I saw the costume and with a few little touches, it'd be perfect. I picked up some jewels, beads, glitter and a hot glue gun and made my way home to make dinner for Charlie.

"Happy Halloween!" I said when I woke up the next morning and saw Edward sitting right beside me. It was finally Friday and the party was tonight at 6. I hopped out of bed and into Edwards lap and kissed him. I kept kissing him until he reminded me I was going to be late for school. I dressed in a pair of black jeans and an orange V-neck sweater.

"Feeling the holiday spirit, love?" laughed Edward.

"Yes, I am. Let's go," I said in a hurry. The day seemed to go on forever, especially when the Cullen's skipped last period to get the party decorations. When school ended, I got in my truck which was waiting for me in the parking lot with the keys in the ignition. I drove home and picked up the costume I finished last night and went to the Cullen's. The house was amazing! When I walked inside, there were orange and black streamers, balloons, table cloths, you name it. It was amazing.

"Let's go get ready. You're going to look beautiful!" Alice yelled as she carried me upstairs. We both got ready in her bathroom and I have to say I loved her costume. She was ironically a very sexy Alice in Wonderland. She was wearing this beautiful tiara and this short dress. It had spaghetti straps with a collar, the top of her dress had hearts running down the front in red and the bottom was black with a white feather boa around it. She was wearing fishnets with five inch stiletto heels. Her make-up was a bright, glossy red lip with black smoky eyes. She even had her nails done to match her outfit. They were a French manicure but black with white tips. And each finger had a little red heart. I decided to be a little different this year, so instead of being a dead witch or something, I was going to be an Arabian Princess.

The costume looked similar to what Jasmine wore in Aladdin but in purple. On the arms, there was this sheer fabric that had a loop at the end which wrapped around my middle fingers. I took the jewels and beads and added them to the bodice of my costume. I also bought those brass mini cymbals that belly dancers pinched between their fingers. Alice told me I looked exactly like Hilary Duff from her video "Stranger" so she did my make-up exactly like hers. It took an hour. I borrowed a pair of Alice's gold flip-flops and looked in the mirror. She said I looked gorgeous and I must admit that I looked good, even though I wasn't that comfortable with all this skin showing, especially my stomach. It was 5:45 so Alice and I started to head downstairs. She held me back and told me I had to make a grand entrance of course so I had to wait until 6:10. After I waited, I walked down the stairs and when I reached the landing, I heard a lot of scattered gasps.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous!" said Esme as she came up to me and gave me a hug. She was dressed as a Greek goddess and she was wearing a Toga dress with leaves in her hair. She wore gold sandals and her face was shimmering with gold glitter. "You too!" I said.

"Absolutely lovely!" Carlisle and Jasper said at the same time. Carlisle was dressed as the one and only James Bond. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit and his hair was slicked back with tons of gel. He also had a fake gun sticking out of his pocket. He was the best looking James Bond I've ever seen. And when I saw Jasper, I couldn't help but to laugh. He was dressed as Austin Powers; wearing the blue velvet suit, the white ascot, the wig and the crooked teeth. He even had his trade mark medallion. "You look groovy baby!" Jasper said in his very convincing British accent.

Before I even knew what was happening Emmett had me in a bear hug. And I think I laughed the hardest at him because he was dressed up as Elvis. "Hey Baby. Looking good!" said Emmett as he adjusted his aviator sunglasses and started to do the disco. I almost had tears in my eyes because I was laughing so hard. Rosalie came up to me, gave me a hug and said that I looked beautiful. Rosalie of course was a Charlie's Angel. She wore a skin tight black suit that zipped down in the front which revealed a lot of cleavage. She wore leather boots, big gold earrings, and her long blonde hair was perfectly curled. She also had a smoky eye. She looked like she belonged in the Charlie's Angel movies; I think she could even replace Cameron Diaz.

"You look beautiful too, Rosalie," I said with a warm smile. I looked around and I saw that Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Eric, Lauren and Tyler were off into the corner. Jessica was dressed as a sexy nurse; she was wearing red heels, red fish net stockings and a bright red lip. I had to hold back the laughter that was bubbling inside of me. Lauren was a French maid. She wore the typical short black and white costume. But it had a lace up bodice; she was wearing 3 inch heels and was carrying around a pink feather duster. Angela was an angel, the costume wasn't too sexy but just a little. I'm sure Jessica talked her into buying it because she didn't look very comfortable. She looked pretty though, with all the white glitter and shimmer on her face. I went up to each of them and gave them a hug. I noticed that Angela's boyfriend Ben dressed as a Deviled Egg. No, I mean literally, his costume was a boiled egg but had devil horns and a tail. I tried so hard not to laugh and I could only imagine what the Cullen's were thinking. Of course, Tyler was Ron Burgundy in Anchor Man. He wore this awful brown polyester suit, a plaid tie, and a thick bushy mustache. He looked absolutely ridiculous but it was hilarious. Eric was ironically was Brick Tamland, also from Anchorman. He was wearing a navy polyester suit, his hair was gelled down and wore thick rimmed glasses. And probably the most ironic thing of the night, Mike was dressed as a vampire. He had his hair slick back, wore fangs with fake blood on them, wore a black cape and shoes, and had a cross necklace.

"Nice costumes, guys. Mike, yours is pretty nice." I said, hearing some snickers behind me.

"Great party, Bella! You're costume looks amazing!" said Angela. Jessica just rolled her eyes at me but pretended to put on a fake smile.

"Avast, me matey! How would you feel to a little dancing?" asked Edward from behind me with a smile.

"I'd love too," I replied in the sexiest voice I could muster. I grabbed his hand as he led me to the dance floor. He looked amazing. He was dressed as a hot pirate, like Johnny Depp from Pirates of the Caribbean. He had a beautifully detailed black and brown jacket with a black vest and shirt. He wore a big floppy pirate hat, had a sash and wore high brown boots. He even wore an eye patch, a sword and a drawn on mustache. It reminded me of one of those moments where I watched Pirates of the Caribbean and thought, "wow Jack Sparrow is hot", but I could never tell Edward. Well Edward looked so much better than him…and cleaner. Alice turned down the lights, flicked a switch and out came a disco ball from the ceiling. Emmett was apparently the D.J and put on monster mash.

"My god, Bella, you look beautiful! Why must you tempt me in so many ways?" Edward said with smile. Esme was dancing with Carlisle, and he would spin her around, dip her and then kiss her passionately. He truly was James Bond; he just had that cool about him. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing together; well she was dancing while Emmett struck some Elvis moves. The way Jasper was dancing was hilarious; he obviously did his homework because he knew every dance move to the beginning of Gold member when Austin had his short musical. Alice was dancing crazily, while Edward and I just slow danced. I couldn't help but notice that he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I looked around the party and saw Ben and Angela. It was funny to see a Deviled Egg dance with an angel. Tyler was kind of swaying left to right and snapping his fingers singing, "I love scotch. Scotchy, Scotch, Scotch…" You could say he was in character all right. Eric was mimicking Mike but saying, "I love lamp!" I knew I needed to go over and talk to them so I told Edward I'd be right back.

"Bella! I will drink your blood!" Mike laughed evilly. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean he came to the Cullen's dressed as a vampire for crying out loud. The next song that came on was a techno beat and when I looked up, I saw Angel heading my way.

"Bella, I can't get over your costume. To be honest, I never thought you had it in you!

"I know, but I just wanted something different. I love your costume though…and Ben's" I said with a smile.

"Oh please! Don't remind me. I still can't believe he is wearing that. I told him I wanted to have couple costumes because it would be my first time having a boyfriend during Halloween. But instead he shows up in that!" laughed Angela. She clearly wasn't as mad at him as she let off.

"Nice costume, Tyler!" I laughed.

"Thanks, peaches. I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal," he said smugly.

"Really, I've never heard of you?" I said, messing with him.

"That's it. I'm going to punch you in the ovary, right to the baby maker." And with that last statement, I couldn't help it but to burst out laughing. Tyler was laughing even though he was supposed to be in character.

"Oh yeah, I will take your mother out to a nice seafood dinner and NEVER call her again!" yelled Emmett, while also striking the typical disco pose. Now everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, let's leave the mother's out of this, baby. Not cool, babies, not cool!" exclaimed Jasper wearing the crooked Austin Powers smile. And from then on, it was kind of like who can say the most Anchor Man quotes.

"The only way to bag a classy lady is to give her two tickets to the gun show…and see if she likes the goods!" said Emmett while he was flexing his arms and winking at Rosalie. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Sorry Champ, but I think I ate your chocolate squirrel," said Eric with a serious face.

"Good evening, San Diego. I'm Veronica Corningstone. Tits McGee is on vacation." Alice said, trying so hard not to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Oh Edward, there are literally thousands of other men that I should be with instead, but I am 72 sure that I love you!" I said as I ran over and kissed him. The whole room lost it.

"I was just kidding, you know that right?" I asked looked up at Edward, still laughing. "Aye!" is all he said before he started to kiss me again.

"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight…" sang Tyler. And like the actual movie, we joined in like it was some kind of musical.

"Gonna grab some afternoon delight…" the whole room sang as we all started laughing again. I think the Anchorman performance really loosened everyone up. But I couldn't help notice that Edward was glaring at something from across the room. When I followed his eyesight, it landed on Mike who looked away as soon as I looked in that direction. Edward saw me, pulled me even closer to him and whispered in my ear, "Back off, mate. Before I make you walk to plank!" I had to say I was starting to love the pirate Edward. I could just imagine Mike and Edward having a sword fight like the one at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean: Worlds' End between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. I was pulled back to reality when I noticed Edward sighed and let go of me.

"Bella, my dear, could I have this dance?" asked Mike. I looked back at Edward and he was so still he looked like a statue. "Don't worry. I won't bite her…not too hard anyway. Mwah, hahaha!" said Mike as he took my hand.

"You actually think vampires laugh like that?" asked Emmett with a serious face.

"Um…I don't know. I mean they're all evil and killer's right? And not to mention creepy and ugly," laughed Mike. Uh-oh.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?"

"Does is matter anyway? They're just myths. Just stories parents told their kids to keep them from getting into trouble on Halloween. Don't get me wrong, they're pretty cool. They're immortal, can't be staked or anything!" said Mike.

"Oh really, well tell me…Count. Are you immortal?" asked Edward as he got in Mike's face with the most terrifying expression I've ever seen. Mike looked like he just got slapped in the face, it didn't help that Emmett came to stand behind him. Making it look like a vampire and Mike sandwich.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. Let's have one dance Mike, okay?" I said as I saved him from being killed. Emmett left with a vicious glare and Edward headed for the music booth. He put on a techno beat and stood there a watched us as we danced.

"What's the deal? They acted like they were offended or something?" asked Mike, shakily.

"Well you know, they just really love those vampire movies," I said, laughing nervously. I just realized that when Edward changed the song earlier, he put on the shortest one he could find. It was a thirty second long techno song and as soon as it ended, I looked up and Edward was standing at my side. "Time's up," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Mike. I had to laugh; I loved when Edward was jealous. I was a little confused when I saw a disgusted expression come over his face. I looked over to see what he was staring at and it was Jessica.

"What is she thinking?" I demanded.

"Um…nothing," Edward answered with a guilty expression.

"Uh-uh. No way, Edward tell me right now," I demanded again.

"Well…I guess she's a fan of my pirate costume because she was just imagining me and her, on a pirate ship and…well you know," Edward answered sadly. That's it; I've had enough of this. If she hasn't realized by now that Edward and I are a package deal, then it's time to let her know. And with that, I grabbed the back of Edwards' neck and started to kiss him to the point where he had to pull away so we wouldn't cross the line. I could feel her eyes staring into my back. And with that, I looked up at Edward's shocked and confused face, and made my way over to the punch bowl, where she happened to be standing.

"Hey Jess," I said with a sweet but bitter smile as I filled my plastic cup with fruit punch. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, great party, you look great," she said, still shocked from my prior performance.

"Thanks, I think Mike looks kind of lonely over there in the corner. Why don't you go dance with him?" I added, with the biggest fake smile I could muster. It was the kind where in my head I was thinking about hurling my fruit punch at her, but I couldn't show it on my face. Jessica smiled sweetly and walked over to Mike. I took a sip of my fruit punch and in mid-sip I looked at Edward and winked. I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back because with that last wink, Edward's jaw opened into a perfect "O". I put down my cup and beckoned him to come to me by wagging my finger. He walked up to me, grabbed me and twirled me around in a circle.

"I never knew you were a jealous person. I like it," Edward said with a smile. "The jealousy, the costume, AND the sexy expressions…I don't think I can handle it."

And with that, he took me and threw me into a dip. And before I knew it, he leaned down to kiss me and I completely forgot about Jessica. There was no way he was looking at anyone else but me. The next couple of hours were spent like this. Well not the kissing unfortunately, but the dancing. It was nice, everyone was getting along. But I couldn't help but notice that Mike was acting a little strange ever since the vampire disaster. They all left around ten, but after that the real part started.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm a vampire! I want to suck your blood! Listen to me laugh, Mwha hahaha" yelled Emmett as he started to chase a laughing Rosalie around the house. Alice pulled out a camera and announced she wanted a lot of pictures so she could make a scrapbook. We had the camera set on a timer so it could take the family picture and after a couple, we went crazy. Emmett grabbed the camera and ran around taking funny pictures. There was one where Rosalie posed with a fake gun, Jasper had his pinky up to the corner of his mouth like Dr. Evil, and Emmett was in his classic disco pose. There was one of Edward holding me and Emmett was doing cartwheels. My favorite one was where Emmett and Edward were having a sword fight. Those two are probably the most competitive people I've ever met. Emmett argued for five whole minutes about how the craftsmanship of his sword was off. They were fighting with plastic swords, for crying out loud! Carlisle went around saying "Shaken not stirred" to everyone and asked if there was danger. While he was in the middle of saying it for about the fifteenth time, Jasper launched a piece of cake at his face. We all froze, and Carlisle looked livid. All of a sudden he took the punch bowl and poured it on top of Jasper's head. That was what caused the food fight. By the end of it, everything and everyone insight was covered in cake, dip, and fruit punch. I was tired and was trying not to show it, but all the excitement led to a yawn escaping from my mouth. I quickly looked around to make sure no one saw it, and I thought no one did.

"I saw that." sang the familiar voice behind me.

"Edward, please! I don't want to go to bed yet. I…I have to help clean up!" But he just ignored me and carried me off to his room. I changed and took a quick shower to get all the icing out of my hair. When I was done, I went and got under the covers where Edward was waiting for me, unfortunately not the pirate version.

"You know, I thought you looked very sexy tonight," he said with an evil smile as he started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but to start giggling.

"Are you kidding? You were like my Johnny Depp fantasy but better!" I screeched as he reached my ear.

"Wait…you have fantasies? Hmm…interesting, please tell."

"No. I don't have fantasies…well there was this one time where you were Jack Sparrow and I was Elizabeth Swan and you know when they were stuck on that island together? Well, we were there for a long time if you know what I mean," I added with a smile and a sigh. Edward just sat and looked at me with wide and what I thought were excited eyes.

"Just kidding…well maybe…not really," I laughed. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. Wait…I have a question. What was Mike thinking?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"Happy Halloween, love," Edward whispered softly.

"Happy Halloween," I yawned back. Edward laughed and hummed me my favorite lullaby.


End file.
